The Disney Games
by gisella89
Summary: I discontinued it for a while but I'm going to continue working on it now! Sorry! The Disney princesses and their princes are thrown into the hunger games, who will win? Who will die? Who will kill? Set in HG world and written HG style, just Disney Princesses. Eventually there'll be regular violence like in the book so rated T in anticipation.
1. Ariel

**_ Ariel's POV:_**

I wake up groggily.

My face is lodged in my cold pillow, red hair spread out around me.

I'm Ariel of district 4, fishing.

With a pang I remember the date. It's the reaping day. I'm 16 and I'm usually very curious, but not today.

Since I'm 16, I can still be picked to be a tribute, as they pick people from 12 to 23. I have 6 older sisters, Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Adella, Arista and Alana who can all also be picked.

I sit up and stare around at my sisters who are all awake. Yeah, 4 is a career district, but that doesn't mean I like it. A lot do, though.

"Ariel," Attina, the oldest at twenty one, says quietly "get dressed, the reapings are starting soon."

I don't need telling, that is the only thing I can think of.

There is a stale salty sea smell in the air and I yawn. From out of the dresser I take an old turquoise dress with a small mermaid tail. I strip off my night clothes and put it on, having to twist it around because I put it on backwards. "You look beautiful" Arista smiles "You too, all of you do," I reply, staring at all of my sisters beautiful outfits and perfectly done hair. They all thank me genuinely. I ramble into the bathroom, looking at my face with disdain. My hair, ruby red, is sticking out in all directions. I take my toothbrush and slowly brush my teeth. I wash my face with some cool water from a basin on the left side of the trash, slow. Although you might think otherwise in district 4, which has sea water everywhere, water is as scarce as the next district.

My brush is running through my hair, snagging knots every two seconds. My thick hair is very knotty. After I feel presentable enough -I honestly don't care too too much about appearances- I walk out of the small bathroom.

After saying goodbye to my father, who'll come along eventually but has to get something done first, I step outside.

It's a cloudy and grey dark day, and gulls circle overhead. I'm still sleepy, but the looming threat of being picked overwhelms my brain like an ear-worm. District 4 has a lot of music in it's roots, fishing songs and sea shanties. Out of all the things I love, I love music. My voice is the one thing I treasure about myself (not including my collection of rare items). It's what keeps me from going insane in this one place. Admittedly, I haven't ever left district 4.

My many sisters and I, with me at the front, walk down a forest-sided pathway that eventually opens out onto a wooden dock. The dock is more like a bridge that leads from out side to the city square.

The square is very big, (and right now packed to it's full capacity) with small little broken shops making a plaza of sorts around it. I hate this place. The whole district, I mean. I want to live, explore, go to a different district and smell something other then seaweed!

Through the masses of people I walk up to a man sitting at a seat and a desk next to others, who pricks my finger and draws out blood, then I stamp my finger on the paper consenting you. I would be entered three times, I mean they would put my name into the glass ball three times usually, but a week before they took our tesserae and I entered 7, when I would have only needed to enter 3; we have a large family to feed.

Thousands of people, the whole district, gather around the wooden stage where a posh young woman is standing. On top of the buildings and on the sidelines camera men wait, positioned to record our every move. This is being broadcasted live throughout all the districts, and I shift around.

I can feel tension brewing in the air, good and bad vibes.

Now the mayor steps up to the wooden podium and takes out a large stack of paper. He reads the history of Disney, the valiant country that prevailed and defiantly 'rose out of the ashes' of a place that was called Germany before. He lists the countless deaths, the endless struggle, the hurricanes, the poverty, the tsunami that destroyed huge parts of the world. The result from all that was Disney, a Kingdom ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then there were Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Kingdom. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth destroyed.

The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Disney Games. I'm so glad I never lived through that period. But is this really better?

The rules of the Disney Games are simple. In punishment for the past uprising, each of the twelve districts must give one girl and one boy, called tributes, to the Kingdom to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be forced into a huge arena that could hold anything from a lethal wasteland to a deadly forest. Over a time period, a month to a week or two, they fight it out until one tribute is left standing. Simple, see? This is how the Kingdom reminds us of our past failures, and how they warn us we'll all die if we try it again.

"C'mon, gather round y'all! It's time for the reapings to begin!" The woman on the stage says cheerily in her new-orleans accent, wearing the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen. She has on a huge amount of pink eyeshadow on and fake eyelashes. Her pink dress is huge, poofy, magenta and encrusted with crystals- It's also about three times as wide as her body. Her blonde hair is glossed back under her giant flowery pink sun hat. Kingdom fashions are horrible, but her skin is thankfully free of dye.

We stare up at the happy woman seriously. If there was a time to smile it isn't now. "Hello y'all, and happy Disney Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!"

We clap a bit, it's only polite, they say.

"I'm Charlotte Lebouff!" She smiles broadly "Now, we have to pick one young man and woman to fight in the 90th annual Disney games! Yay! Lets start with girls, shall we?"

She walks over to a big glass ball full of paper. I'm not expecting to be picked out of the thousands of slips, there's only a remote chance, but it's still there. She reaches into the ball.

I'm more scared for my sisters. I love them and I don't want anything to happen to them. I remember the time I turned 12, everyone was worried for me, they made me not put in any extra tessera but I did in secret. Dad found out later and was very disappointed in me. Sometimes that's even worse then him being mad. Eventually, after I apologized, I was only trying to help them, he forgave me but told me not to do it again.

Charlotte fumbles around blindly in the sea of papers, biting her lip. It's almost like she's trying to find the one that feels right. It takes about twenty seconds until she picks one.

"Oh, okay, here it goes!" She squeals, taking her hand out and raising it up to her eyes.

"Adrina Atlanica!" She says.

It can't be.

Adrina is maybe the sister I'm the very closest to. I love her. We would always play together, being to the two younger sisters of the group. We were once caught by the authority sneaking into the water, but the peacekeeper happened to be nice, and just got us out before anyone else would see. That was an amazing thing to do as we don't have lax security here. He was one in a million.

Everyone claps and smiles, oh yeah, lucky her!

"Come on up!" Charlotte says.

"_ADRINA!_" I scream, not even checking to see my other sisters reactions.

My sister glances back at me with a pleading look. The usual jokester has nothing to joke about now. The people part to form a line for her to walk down. She holds up her head in dignity and ascends the stairs, then stands next to Charlotte.

_No._ I won't let it happen.

_"Please! I volunteer as tribute!"_ I shout, raising my hand before I even know what I'm doing. The crowd looks on in surprise. In our district, volunteering isn't usually done. I scream and start running up through the line of people. Some peacekeepers from the Kingdom hold me back. I begin crying softly as I thrash pointlessly in their arms.

Charlotte stares in surprise. Adrina looks heartbroken but at this moment I don't care.

"Oh- I-" Charlotte stutters "Well... come on up dear" She says. The peacekeepers release me and I stand next to Adrina. "You don't need to do this!" Adrina whispers urgently "But I am" I reply stubbornly. Tears begin streaking down her face too as she is pulled away by the peacekeepers.

"I love you!" She shouts.

I look at my other sisters, and at my father in the back. Devastated. It's been said before that I'm stubborn and act without thinking. That I don't make good decisions. They're right, but I can't let Adrina go into those games.

"What's your name?" Charlotte asks "I'm Ariel Atlantica... that was my sister!" I say loudly between sobs.

I cry silently. She tries to comfort me, something I'm really happy she did. It makes me feel maybe a bit better. More clapping. "So um, now onto the boys!"

I can't think. My brain is fuzzed. Just last night I was with my friends, in school, playing, laughing. We snuck over the railings and took a illegal swim in the water. A stupid thing to do but we aren't exactly conscious of the consequences.

Charlotte walks over to a second ball and does the exact same thing she did to the girls one. When she picks the paper she raises it up to the mellow sun.

"Eric Chillon!"

I know him. All too well. We go to school together and I have... a big crush on him.

Call it what you like, but it's not a school girls simple affection, and out of all the thousands of men in the whole of district four it's Eric.

Eric's handsome, he's a great and popular fisherman with jet black hair... I think he may like me back, but I can't care about how much I like people in the games... not now.

I see his friend standing petrified as he walks up onto the other side of Charlotte.

"Well, here we are, district four's tributes!"

We all hold hands and raise them into the air. They clap halfheartedly. Again.

I give Eric a sad look but he returns it with an uplifting smile of hope.

I can't kill him, and I can't let him die.

But there's no way out by this point.

"Go on, shake hands you two" Charlotte smiles. Eric extends his hand and I put out my small one. His hand is warm and inviting as I shake it, and I don't want to stop. It's a bit of comfort.

"Happy disney games! And may the odds be ever in you favour!"


	2. Aurora

**_Aurora's POV_**

I'm Aurora of district 8, textiles.

I'm 16 and I'm generally quite gentle, but not today.

I've just been picked as the girl tribute for district eight. Out of every girl, I was picked. Me, the simple one.

I struggle against the ring of peacekeepers that are leading me somewhere, but they don't budge.

Then I enter an expensive looking room. It has a clean looking leather couch with soft velvety pillows on one end and a fancy handmade rug from this district on the floor. I wonder if there are cameras in here, but this _is _the room where you say your goodbyes to your loved ones. The kingdom wouldn't want to miss out on any drama... right?

"One hour."

The peacekeepers then exit the room silently, leaving me alone to think.

I don't have too many loved ones, just my forbidden pets and my mothers, but they make up for anything else, I love them so much.

Just as I think about my moms they walk in through the door. I stand up quickly. I go hug Flora Fauna and Merryweather (or Mary) full force. This may be my last time seeing them, I can't know.

The three small woman hug me back. Flora tucks a strand of my thick wavy blonde hair behind my ear affectionately. "My dear..." She sighs, and I can hear the grief accentuated in every word.

"We love you so much... and if there is anything we could do..." Fauna continues sadly.

We make our long goodbyes, but not in a hurry. "Mothers... what you see on the screen... I'm going to try my best not become a murderer... a killer..." I mumble.

"But try to win," Mary says with as much force as she can muster.

I know, in my heart, and they must know it too, that there's no way for me to win. I'm not the fastest, the bravest, the strongest, the best fighter. In districts one and two young men and woman are trained for the day they might be picked. It's an honour. I could try laying low until the others pick each other off, pretend to be weak; I have good skills when it comes to anything other then brute strength. "

I'll try," I reply.

Try.

"Remember to take out the laundry and water the plants" I say with a small smile. It lightens the conversation but only by a bit.

"Time!"

In a flash the hours up and I hastily call out to my mothers as they're taken away. "Feed them! Please!" By them I mean my pets whom I'm not allowed to have, not the flowers.

The peacekeepers take Flora, Fauna and Mary out of the room. I'm left alone again in the low light.

Was that the last time I'll ever see them?

As they took up the whole hour, I get taken outside and I'm put in a car. A rare event. This car takes me to the packed train station, and I can see Phillip is getting out of the other car. People are crowding outside the cars, clouding my vision so that I can only see shirts and faces. From a clear spot I lock eyes with the boy on the other side of the station.

Hundreds of cameras begin clicking away viciously as we run to the train. I cover my face trying not to be seen, but theres no way to do it. I try to enter but a man holds me back saying 'You have to wait for a bit. They're getting it ready.'

Just my luck! Phillip and I wait outside while the interviewers and camera's come up in our faces. "Miss Aurora! How does it feel to be chosen?" "How are your families going to manage?" "Phillip, What is your strategy for winning?"

They shoot endless questions at us, and I'm relieved when I'm put safely in the train. The sound is blocked immediately. It's almost spooky.

The tribute train is amazing, the sleek material, the design, but I don't pay too much attention to details like that.

The train takes off in a flash, and I almost squeal at the speed, I've never been in a train of course, and it's wonderful.

The boy, his name is Phillip and I'm not going to elaborate on how amazing he is. The familiar gleam in his eyes, his orangey brown hair... I think- no, I know I love him but since we've both been picked... I guess I can't do anything about it. If he's going to die, It's not going by my hands, I'm sure. I would never hurt him! I've seen him many times before, once upon a dream at least. I really hate these games! Why did Phillip's name have to come out of the glass ball?! Out of every boy?

I take a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Right now we're going to the Kingdom, the main rich central of Disney.

I've never been to the Kingdom, but at this moment I'm not even conscious of anything else but the games. A single tear escapes from my eye and I look down at my pricked finger. It's still bleeding a small bit and there's a bloodstain on my pink dress.

"Now, you two have to be ready for anything, but don't worry about that right this moment." District Eight's escort says. Her name is Gothel, though she likes to be called Mother Gothel. The Kingdom names can be quite ugly in my opinion.

My nickname that I got a long time ago was Briar Rose, my mothers said it was because of my 'outstanding' rose-like beauty. They loved me maybe even too much, although I am very grateful to them.

Gothel is a severe, caring and over protective middle aged woman with curly, wavy and glossy black hair. She has rather high cheekbones and she can be arrogant. I don't mind, and she's better then someone like what eight got last year- the over dressed too happy sugarball Charlotte Lebouff.

"Aurora darling, the Kingdom is just _perfect._ Rich food, great fashions, stick with me- Mother knows best!" She chimes, then chuckles slightly.

When I'm a little more used to the posh setting she shows us our rooms and I put a hand to my mouth when I see mine.

I've never seen such luxury, the whole tribute train is fabulous. In my room there is a personal bathroom with running water (any heat you want!), a dresser with a big drawer filled with beautiful outfits. Not even Kingdom style ones. I can do whatever I want, bathe whenever I want, sleep whenever I want. It _must_ be paradise.

After I change out of my uncomfortable dress into a grey skirt and laced up bodess, (I don't have time to shower yet) I explore the train and my room further. When I'm just about to open a interesting looking door Mother Gothel hurries up to me. "Oh Aurora, you look beautiful! Not as beautiful as me," She laughs boastfully, and I don't mind very much as she does look very nice. "And I see you still haven't bathed," She drawls almost disgustedly, that I do mind a bit about. "But still nice. Come on dear, supper."

I follow the lady down a hallway and into a room where a magnificent feast is laid out. Anything I can ever imagine is there. It's more than I can ever ask for. I stutter thank but she replies, "Don't mention it, dear, just enjoy."

Phillip is already sitting down, perfect posture of course, and he pats the seat next to me as a gesture for me to sit down.

In spite of myself I blush a bit and sit next to him, wondering what to eat first.

I want to be quick and agile so I shouldn't eat too much, and I don't want to be too accustomed to rich foods because I'm sure there'll be nothing this good out there in the arena. But, I should eat what I can because I'm probably never coming out of there alive, sadly, and I should savour what time I have left.

In the end I decide to eat the great food in moderation, but it's hard and takes all my will power. A creamy mushroom soup, buttery rolls, sweet drinks and a whole pheasant. This is incredible.

"Who's going to be our mentor?" I ask, because I haven't seen he/she yet and I wasn't alive the last time District Eight won. I taste something I've never tried before, called melon. I love the flavour and I take another big bite of the fruit. Actually, more then a third of these things I haven't tried.

"His name is Yao..." Phillip sighs. "I've met him before... he isn't pretty."

I have no idea what 'he isn't pretty' is supposed to mean so I simply push it out of my head. This meal, that could last a huge family for a month, finally ends and Gothel claps her manicured hands. "The reapings should be on now, would you like to come?"

I nod and we go to a very nice room with a t.v in it. Another rare privilege.

On right now is district four, fishing, a career district, where a young brown haired girl, my age it seems, is picked, and her small red haired sister who is maybe a year younger (not that much) volunteers for her. I feel for that girl, then a young man named Eric is picked.

After all the formalities it switches to district two, another career district, where a young slender black haired woman who ALSO looks around the same age has been chosen. Although she's from district two and she looks strong and the crowd claps, It's obvious how shocked she is and how much she doesn't want to do this. It's a rare quality in a tribute from a career district, same with the other redhead... she didn't seem to happy.

She looks down. The man that is picked next is buff and good looking, with black hair in a loose bun and he almost seems like he could be the girls brother, but he's not. He smiles out to the crowd and they cheer. He looks like a serious contender, the girl too although she isn't someone who looks like she would join the careers.

A man walks into our room and I'm snapped back to reality. He's short, mean looking and has a intense black eye. He has his black hair in an almost bun (just like district two's male tribute) on the top of his head and he has a not quite moustache. I now get what Phillip meant by 'not pretty'.

"I'm Yao," He snarls, and I look at him, momentarily terrified. "So you're the little princess?" He asks me, not entirely meanly, but not nice either. "I, um, I, if you wan't to say it like that!" I reply stupidly. "You may have looks, but you don't have much up here," He points to his brain "Or here," He points at his arm which he's flexing. I see he's actually quite muscly, for such a tiny brutish person. And not to mention smelly. "So, you can get us sponsors and tell us how to survive?" Phillip asks. "Yeah, here are the three basic tips: 1. is act pretty for the cameras and play to your advantage viewer wise. Like, if you see a camera, you could wink, but act tough. Show 'em you're someone who might actually win," Yao grunts. That's surprisingly good advice. "You wont have a hard time looking pretty," Phillip smiles at me. I'm taken aback for a second. "Thank you," I reply, returning his smile. "Break it up, lovebirds, 2. The cornucopia is a bloodbath, steer clear of it, it won't be pretty. Just run as far as you can then gather supplies, especially water, you'll need that first... It depends on the arena though. If there's a chance you could get supplies elsewhere go elsewhere..." He trails off "I'll gather as many sponsors as possible. They like pretty faces. And 3. If other tributes have better weapons then you don't go near them, and people in pairs or groups, stay away. I'll tell you more later but those're the basics."

The good advice may yet work to get us- no, there's no us- me far in the games. As Yao tells us another strategy, saying he can't know what we're like until we reach the training arena, I think. Yao's a brute, but I can tell he might not be _all _tough guy...


	3. Elsa

**_Elsa's POV_**

I'm shaken awake by a hand.

"Now, come on!" A brisk female's voice says. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

I yawn and stare around at my surroundings. For one marvellous moment I forget what happened the night before.

I'm Elsa of district 5, Power.

I'm 21 and usually calm, but not today. I'm district 5's girl tribute, that's why.

My adorkable sister, Anna, she's been left behind at home. By herself. I don't know how she'll manage without me, even at 18 years old. We don't have any parents, they died in a shipping accident at sea a while ago.

Right now I'm in a train, traveling to the Kingdom quickly. My escort is named , and she's a short, generous, kindly and strict plump little old woman. Although she's sensible she still wears all the Kingdom makeup and fancy clothing.

"Take a shower and get dressed, once you're done that come down for breakfast, dear," She says. I nod and sit up. "Oh, and brush your teeth!" She cries, looking at my morning hair and breath. She walks out and the moment she's gone I feel a deep sadness settle on the living quarters.

I sigh heavily as I get out of bed and walk slowly to the bathroom. I strip off my clothes and put on the glorious shower. I love the feeling, almost like rain which we don't get much of in district 5. I turn it to cold to wake me up. The cold never bothered me, anyway. I take shampoo and conditioner off the banister. I've never used this stuff before, so I read the directions and try my best to put in my hair. My hair comes out slightly better but still hard.

One of the reasons I love the water here is because in industrial district 5 the water is polluted and it's hard to come by drinkable water unless you have enough money to get a purifier. I hardly do, so we barely get enough to drink in the wasteland.

I step out of the shower and feel refreshed. I pull on a pair of black pants and a blue tee-shirt then braid my white blonde hair into a single loose braid. I'll see my stylist soon so it doesn't matter.

I brush my teeth without being patient enough to sit the full two minutes (I do a minute and a half) then walk down to the dining room, and with every step I take the smells of a rich breakfast grow stronger.

When I step in the room I see a great big banquet of sausages and eggs and rolls spread out, along with other fruits and yogurt and everything else I could imagine for breakfast. "Sit down!" says, and I sit down, awestruck at the amount of food before me. I thought the feast last night was just because it was the first day on the train. Do all Kingdom citizens eat this way?

I pick up a glass with some light red yellow substance in it. It smells good, but I'm hesitant to taste it.

"What is it?" I ask "It's called apple juice," Melpomene, the frizzy haired dark skinned 'muse' (a group she had with her sisters) of tragedy says. "It's good, try it."

I taste it and I love the sweet taste. I drink the cup slowly and pile my plate with food.

A man comes from behind, rubbing his eyes gruffly. He has blonde hair, is around my age and he looks extremely tiered. This man is the man who was picked as boy tribute, the man I think Anna loves, and the man who I think loves her back. I bite my lip at the thought of Anna without her sister or best friend/lover.

"Kristoff," I say. He sits down slowly and begins blindly shovelling food onto his plate. He chows down, and tries to make conversation. "It's seems like we'll be in the Kingdom soon! You'll love it," She assures. I look at Kristoff, being put off by his ravenous eating and I realize that I'm actually already full.

"Don't make yourself sick," I mumble to him. He stops, considering my comment, then slows his pace.

Out of the small window I see mountains, peaked with snow, glowing white. It's probably artificial but It still looks beautiful. I look further out of the window and can just see in the very distance the outline of a shining Kingdom, with huge unrecognizable buildings glinting in the sun.

"Wow, I can see it," I say. Kristoff hurries up and stares out the window, almost mesmerized.

I sit back down at the table and take a book from a little bookshelf embedded in the wall. It's just a boring history book but I need something to take my mind off what's going to happen soon. I'm not the best reader but I can still do it. Soon I'm going to have to be stripped of all the hair on my body (which will hurt) be painted up and perfected, then I have to meet my stylist who's probably going to be some annoying puffed up duck.

"No reading at the breakfast table!" says, scandalized. I roll my eyes very slightly so she won't notice and I move to the couch. There's still piles of food on the table but Melpomene is the only one left eating. They're so wasteful.

After a few chapters, the words running through my head, Kristoff says, "We're here."

I get up and rush over to the window, and I'm surprised to see that we are in fact already at the Kingdom. The train is faster and smoother then I ever thought.

A huge castle spans up to the sky luxuriously, there are huge squares, beauty shops- or shops for anything you could ever imagine! I can't explain the magnificence of it all, the animatronic horse drawn carriages without the bumping and smell of a real horse, shiny cars in the colours of the rainbow, the sparkling water being spewed out of crystal fountains.

The train slows and pulls into the station. Right outside the small window are thousands of brightly coloured revolting Kingdomites all waving and crowding around. I can tell they can't wait to see us brutally murdered, so I just look out, not making eye contact. Kristoff waves halfheartedly, and I can tell he's thinking the same thing as I am.

A Kingdom woman with purple hair and pink painted skin blows a kiss at Kristoff. He smiles back, hiding what I know must be disgust.

"Go on Elsa girl, wave, smile for them with your pretty lips! The crowd loves it!" Thalia, the other muse who's rather short and round, advises. I wave at a lady and she nearly faints. I crack a trying smile, conscious of how dirty I must look to the crowd. I hate this, I hate the games. I just want to go back to Anna, to hug her, kiss her and tell her everything's going to be okay.

Even though it's not.


	4. Cinderella

**_Padrina means godmother in some language or the other..._**

**_ Cinderella's POV_**

I'm Cinderella of district 12, Mining.

I'm 19 and pretty attentive, but not now, why? I'm the girl tribute for 12.

I've just arrived at the Kingdom in the tribute train. Now I'm in the crystal clean remake centre where I'll be perfected.

Two men and a woman from the Kingdom walk in to the clean white room that smells of chemicals and perfume. I know this because I've smelled perfume once, down in a expensive shop we could never afford back in district 12, farthest from the seam. The men both wear ugly tracksuits, the one on the left has black hair to his chest and colourful tattoos surrounding his light orange body, ridiculous, and the one on the right has straight long green hair and a small skinny build. The green dyed skin girl has something of a brown afro, but at least her hair is normal coloured.

"I'm Delon," The man on the left says to me in a deep voice. "Hi," I say back plainly "I'm-" "We know who you are," The woman says in her high Kingdom accent. "I'm Pomiline," She continues "And this is Vamos," She gestures to the green haired man. He nods at me. I nod back. "As you've probably guessed we're your remakers. And prep team. Now dear, just follow me."

She walks down a hallway and then gestures to a door with a number 12 on it and a female sign. She takes out a key then opens it and I see a medium sized room. There's a stretcher of sorts, a huge cabinet/counter with every makeup you could imagine, there's a T.V and other beauty machines I don't know the names of.

I, guessing this is what I'm supposed to do, climb up onto the stretcher and lay down. "Good job, you've caught on," Delon grins.

"Now you have to take off your clothes," Pomiline smiles. I stare at the two men here, although I know they're beauty experts and they've probably worked on many people but I still object.

"Um, no thanks," I say "You have to, honey," Delon says "We're not afraid. We won't judge. We've seen a lot of people." This makes me feel maybe a bit better until Vamos adds, "And you _are_ from district 12"

This makes me uncomfortable again. "Okay," I say, because I know I can't win. Consciously and slowly I take off my shirt and and pants. I hate the feeling of their watchful expert eyes. "We don't have all day!" Pomiline chimes. "Do I have to?" I ask "Yes, you do, we're professionals," Delon says, then mutters "It's not like it's going to kill ya."

With a sigh I take off my undergarments, and I'm left naked on the stretcher. I have a strong impulse to cover my privates but I refrain.

"Good, now we can work," Delon chuckles.

First they take out a large basin of some liquid with little grains in it, then they rub down my body, exfoliating it and taking off at least a layer of dead skin. It hurts.

They let my skin cool down before Pomiline rushes over to a waxing station and returns with a strip. She lays the strip on my arm and I feel the hot wax, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought but it isn't nice. She rips hair off. Vamos takes to my face, perfecting it and Delon starts conditioning my hair (My stylist will do more on it later).

**_LATER_**

I've been here for hours; I can't be perfectly sure the exact time as I've lost count of the minutes. My skin is red and exposed like some skinned animal and my skin is soft without my hair. In a waste bin I see a large pile of waxing strips. As Pomiline finishes waxing my legs Vamos plucks out my last eyebrow hair, leaving my eyebrows thin and shaped. I rub my sore brows. "Ouch," I say. They then proceed to rub me down with warm oil, and It makes me very uncomfortable, my being naked and all.

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?" Delon smirks as he finishes. I don't answer because what I would usually say is: "Yes."

"Your stylist should be ready soon, we'll go get 'er in a bit" He says. I reach for my thin brown robe I've been allowed to wear for some parts of the process but green haired Vamos stops my hand. "Not yet, dear."

These people are making me intensely awkward. The three step back and look at me with smiles. "You look very very nice! So much better then your old grubby self!" Pomiline says happily. "Thank you very much," I say politely, and I am actually grateful, however creepy they, (or at least Vamos) might be. "You're very very very welcome! We should get your stylist now, to do something about that blonde hair!" She jokes.

They walk out of the room and I lie there, stark naked. Tonight is the tribute parade, where every tribute gets a, well, you could call it costume and each district gets a carriage. We ride around a twenty minute circuit so the Kingdomites can gawk at us before they cheer on our deaths. The boy who was picked for district 12 along with me isn't much of a fighter either. His name is Aladdin, he's very poor even for 12 standards and he's a thief, and although he only takes what he can't afford (which is pretty much everything) he's not greedy. He's actually really nice, and we're not exactly friends, but I don't want him to die, _I _don't want to die. I wish nobody would die.

But I bet he likes the food here. He always seems to be hungry, even when he's fed.

My stylist walks in and I look at her. She's an old lady with pearly white hair, a kindly smile, something very unexpected for a Kingdom stylist, but she looks maybe a little air headed. Something we could never afford back in 12, because anybody who isn't up to grade won't make it far, take me. I don't have the best life, but through hard work I manage to survive. That's how it works back there.

"I'm Padrina," She says brightly "Or call me your Fairy Godmother."

The name is cheesy but I nod. "Now, come over here, let me measure you..."

I wonder how Al, or Aladdin is doing. How disgusted he is at all this, but maybe he has an advantage, being small, agile and smart...


	5. Tiana

**_Tiana's POV_**

I can't believe I've only been here one day. That's all.

I'm Tiana of district 9, grain. I'm 19, but I don't feel good, I have a sick stomach. It's because I'm district 9's lady tribute. You must know why I'm not feeling my best.

Here I am, standing in a carriage next to my pretty much worthless friend and... despite his being annoying I think we may be more then fellow tributes... Naveen and I wait outside of the doors. In a few minutes we'll be let out and we'll be stared at by Kingdomites who just can't wait to see us be brutally murdered, especially tributes from overlooked district 9.

My stylist has given me a rather basic but nonetheless pretty outfit. I have on a dress in a sunny grain colour with puffy long sleeves and a big but pretty straw hat that covers my eyes. The colour goes well with my light brown eyes (although they can't see them) and dark skin, and the material will shine in the sun. My short very very dark brown curly hair flows down to shoulders elegantly. Dark skinned Naveen has something similar on, but of course in a male form. I hear the opening theme, a loud blast of music, then overwhelming screams from the people waiting. The metal doors open and district 1 with their white horses, luxury, rides out.

The girl is in a beautiful white see-through jewel encrusted bedlah top and and bedlah pants. She has luxurious long thick black hair and light brown skin. The man is very good looking, with a dazzling smile and perfectly done dark brown hair. He is wearing a white princely jacket also encrusted with jewels.

The crowds muffled cheers don't do anything to encourage me, district 1 tributes are always favourites, and they generally get the most sponsors. Once we're released we'll wave at the audience, the stupid people, and ride for 20 minutes up to the 'Kings' mansion where we'll then be escorted into the training centre. There we will train and live until the games begin.

"Darling, we'll be out soon," Naveen says in his smooth accent, trying to hug me. I step out of the way. He frowns. "Brother, stop trying," I tell him.

I wait. More cheers as district two, masonry, are out.

The girl's hair is shoulder length and silky black with a red flowery hairpin, and she wears a simple grey and red strapless dress that fits her body perfectly. She waves to the crowd expertly with a smile on her face. The man is buff and a little intimidating, though quite handsome, he's wearing a grey uniform and he has his black hair in a loose bun.

District two, also favourites. Strong, healthy and major threats.

District three now, technology. District three is industrial and despite it being number three they aren't renowned as big competitors. The girl is beautiful with brown hair pulled back in a blue bow and and a greyed down blueish dress with white detailing. The man is stronger then you'd usually expect from three, tall with brownish orange hair. Applause.

Next is 4, fishing, a career district. The petite girl has on a short white and blue sailor dress, her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail under her sailor hat. The black haired man has on a sailor outfit also. How very original... Next is 5, power, where a white blonde woman with pale skin has a single braid down her back. Her dress is pure white with long sleeves, and she looks cold and warm at the same time. Her expression is unfathomable.

The man however is cheery and blonde, and he waves out wearing his brown and white leather. 6 is transport, where a sweet kind looking young girl, 14 or so, with porcelain skin and coal black hair is wearing a puffy black dress with red and blue sleeves, next to her is a young man with almost a baby face and brown hair. 7 is lumber, where a, it looks, small 18 year old girl with a brown layered pixie bob is smiling, black horses pulling the wooden carriage. She wears a tight brown leathery knee high dress, simple and dangerous, but it goes with her eyes, and the man is extremely handsome. He does some kind of weird 'attractive' face to the audience that I can see from the large screens posted around the track. He's wearing a brown lumberman's suit that matches his nice brown hair. They wave out at the crowd, and they get more cheers then 7 usually gets. They might be some serious threats.

"Now we are after," Naveen smirks. I feel my heart pump louder in my chest. Will the crowd like us?

8 now. A pretty woman with blonde hair and a good looking man are holding hands, the woman has on a woven baby pink dress, and the man a red suit.

We're let out. The sun is almost blinding, but I adjust my hat so that it covers my eyes. Naveen reaches for my hand and squeezes it. At first, I protest but then I just roll with it.

They cheer, really loud actually, and I look down at my dress and Naveen's suit. They shine like the sun, glimmering and sparkling gold. It's magical looking. I can see why they're cheering. I wave out at the crowd, and Naveen smiles toothily. Chin up. I keep my eyes on the screen though, because 10, livestock is just let out.

The girl is slightly scary. She's gotta be younger then I am, but she has a huge mane of flaming curly red hair that goes down to her bum and all around her body. She looks strong and feisty, and has freckles around her face. She grins out at the audience, and she gets giant cheers. She's wearing a dark green dress the colour of pine and she doesn't seem someone to cross, though she doesn't seem mean either. I can't really pin her down. She screams out at everyone happily. The boy is also intimidating, he has orange hair and a protruding chin. He smiles and waves around, showing off his unnaturally large muscles.

11 comes out. The woman has reddish brown skin, an elegant physic and long strait black hair. She's wearing a beige dress that goes to her knees, and she waves. The man is attractive, he has blonde hair and they both look adventurous. 12 now, the last. The girl has blonde hair in an up do and is kind looking. She has a black dress that appears to be artfully smeared with coal and there are almost stunning pops of blue colour placed around her body strategically. The boy is skinny and dark skinned, with black hair. He has on a sort of track suit, also artfully smeared with a blue cap. Despite the slightly lame costumes they look more confident then 12 tributes usually do.

Now we are all on the track, smiling, waving. District 1 has long disappeared down the road, and they are probably already stationed at the presidents mansion which I can see in the far distance.

A man throws a rose down at me. I wave up at him and blow a kiss. The superficiality of this all is astounding. We ride up to the mansion and are placed in a line at the gate.

The others follow, and once we are all halted at his mansion the music stops playing.

The president is an incredibly thin man, with dark skin and a somewhat ominous feeling. He has a curly black beard on his thin face and has some sort of robes on. "Oh, haha, welcome tributes from all the different districts. We salute your courage, your sacrifice, your bravery. All of Disney hopes you will be comfortable here and may the odds be ever in your favour!" et cetera. His slick voice rings out welcomes but I don't really listen. On the monitor it flicks around each chariot, showing up close footage to the peoples of the Kingdom.

In front of 1 who are in the front, the head peacekeeper Razoul grins at us nastily. The national anthem plays loudly and I notice it has gotten darker since we were let out.

The anthem finishes and we ride into the lobby of the training centre. Our prep team rushes up to us. "That little touch with the holding hands! Brilliant!" "You were amazing!" "Maybe 9 finally has a chance!" That comment makes me a bit uneasy but I roll with it, just like Naveen's hand holding. "And blowing the kiss! Fabulous!"

* * *

**If you hadn't already guessed:**

**-DISTRICT 1 Luxury**

**Boy: Henry**

**Girl: Jasmine**

**-DISTRICT 2 Masonry**

**Boy: Shang**

**Girl: Mulan**

**-DISTRICT 3 Technology**

**Boy: Adam**

**Girl: Belle**

**-DISTRICT 4 Fishing**

**Boy: Eric**

**Girl: Ariel**

**-DISTRICT 5 Power**

**Boy: Kristoff**

**Girl: Elsa**

**-DISTRICT 6 Transportation**

**Boy: Florian**

**Girl: Snow**

**-DISTRICT 7 Lumber**

**Boy: Flynn (Eugene)**

**Girl: Rapunzel**

**-DISTRICT 8 Textile**

**Boy: Phillip**

**Girl: Aurora**

**-DISTRICT 9 Grain**

**Boy: Naveen**

**Girl: Tiana**

**-DISTRICT 10 Livestock**

**Boy: Hercules**

**Girl: Merida**

**-DISTRICT 11 Agriculture**

**Boy: John**

**Girl: Pocahontas**

**-DISTRICT 12 Mining**

**Boy: Aladdin**

**Girl: Cinderella**


	6. Belle

**I had no time for this story... so I ended up discontinueing it. But I now want to continue it~ I did this in one morning so I didn't check it for errors. Just pretend those aren't there heheehehee... Please enjoy!**

**_Belle's POV_**

The tribute parade was a nightmare...

I'm Belle of district 3, technology. I'm 17, and I'm a tribute.

My mentor, thick accented french Lumiere is fawning over me. He says I did great, but I don't think so. I think I did a retched job of it. However it wasn't as bad as it could have been so I let it go.

We're in the training centre tower now, the place I'll will live until until the games begin. It has 12 floors, and each district has it's own floor, as in district 5 is on the 5th floor. I'm on the 3rd floor of course, being from district 3.

I ride up the elevator with Lumiere, and it's absolutely incredible. I've been on elevators a few times before, considering the tall factory buildings that would take far too long to climb by stairs, but I've only been working in buildings for two years now.

My father is an inventor, who does try very hard, but is constantly beaten down by other people who underestimate him. I'm the only person he has, as my mother died.

The way I see it, there's only two good things about getting chosen for the hunger games. One is finally getting away from the gross district 3, and two is getting away from Gaston. Gaston, the prince back in my part of district 3. Tall, handsome, buff, a manly hunk, uses antlers in all of his decorating (I suspect he illegally gets the antlers off the black market), admired by everyone, girls following him around, so he might sound great but in reality I hate him.

I'm a dreamer, a bookworm, I know my technology and I only happen to be nice looking, but Gaston wants to marry me. Yes, marry me, and he's not taking no for an answer. And he doesn't like me for who I am, he's constantly bringing down my father and being a bully. The only reason he wants to marry me is because I'm the only one who is "as good looking as he is." No other reason, so getting away from him is a relief. But I constantly think about how my father is doing alone with the horrible self-praising, bragging, selfish man.

"Where's my escort?" I ask Lumiere as we approach the 3th floor. "Ah, she is up already in the room."

I nod slightly as the elevator slows down and comes to a halt. Two glass doors slide to the side with a swish as we're let off into a small plush room. It reminds me of the train car in design, but almost impossibly more beautiful and sleek. "Go get ready before the meal!" My mentor, Lumiere says cheerfully. "Then we can talk about strategy and I can make deals with sponsors more effectively." He walks away just like that, leaving me facing three doorways. I open the one meant for me (it has a sign on the front) and I feel almost like fainting. My room? This is MY room? It's huge, white, with a overlook that you can see the city from. It smells fresh, clean, and strangely not electronic. I''m used to a rusty smell, a bumpy hard feel, but it's so perfect here I don't know where to go first. There's a fogged glass enclosed corner of the room that says washroom on it, so, I go there first, wanting to get cleaned up before I further explore. Inside is a porcelain toilet with what I'm pretty sure is a main flush button and underneath it is fifteen or so buttons that seem to be colour coded. The shower is the same, it has a bath built into it on the bottom, but I want to take the least amount of time in there so I choose the shower. On a panel on the wall I see what, a hundred at the least buttons that are inconveniently not labeled. So I take off my clothes leaving them in a neat pile on the counter. I step into the shower and put my hand on the dial that you can twist to get temperatures. I like hot showers, so I turn it far to the right, not to the end since it's an extreme shower. In less than a second hot water sprays out of the shower head, hitting my body. It's amazing, and I try pressing some other buttons. One massages me, my back cracks, another puts sweet smelling oil on my body, another is shampoo, one makes the water purple, and a different one puts bubbles in, and I think that one's for the bath. I don't want to get out at all, but there's so much to explore in the room. When I step out onto the map, immediately hot air gets sprayed on my body, drying it off effectively. There's a button that says 'hair' on the counter next to the sink so I press it and I feel a shockwave reverberate through my body, ending at my scalp. It untangles my hair in second leaving it glossy and straight. Then I realize it somehow put product on my hair as well, some type of hair oil.

I walk into the main room, and I see a remote labeled 'Window'. Before I put on clothes I point this at the window and click a button, and the window that stretches across the room changes it's picture to a sandy scenic mountain side. I realize this isn't a window at all, just a screen, but the mountain is good for now and I walk over to the drawers. On the top of the chest of drawers I see a screen with a body rotating on it. I can tell it's a touch screen for personalizing clothes, I've seen these being made back in 3. I know how it works sort of, so I quickly pick out an outfit to wear of my choice, inwardly happy I don't have to wear Kingdom fashion.

When I'm done I press save and look in the drawers. Waiting there are the pants and dress I ordered, as well as undergarments, socks, and flats. The pants are black and the shirt is yellow, they're both comfortable as I put them on. Using a bow I always keep on me I tie my hair back loosely into a bun. I look good in the mirror, and decide I don't want makeup. I've always been opposed to makeup myself, or at least me wearing it.

I'm not sure when the meal will be ready so I go over to a mouthpiece that says 'FOOD' above it on a plaque. There's a menu next to the microphone and I read it quickly. It's pages and pages long, and on the front it says to say what you'd like into the microphone. I don't want to stuff myself so I order hot bread and dip.

I'm expecting someone to maybe bring it up for me, but instead an invisible flap opens in the wall, and after waiting 30 seconds or so, it appears out of the flap. It's buttery and tasty, and it's a 'pesto' (I'm not sure what that is) dip.

I check out more gizmos that undoubtedly came out of my district, until Lumiere opens the door and calls me to dinner.

I follow Lumiere to dinner where my stylists and escort are waiting. My escort is a nice woman named Nakoma, with silky black hair in a bun. "Hi Belle," she says. Actually, I'm surprised at how much I like Nakoma. She's much more down to earth then most Kingdomites and doesn't push me past my limits. "Sit down, eat a bit!" Nakoma says gesturing to a seat opposite from her. I greet her politely and sit down.

"Lumiere, you too." "Ah, okay."

Lumiere sits down on another side of the table, and I get a moment to process our dinner. It's not as big as the feast we had the other day, but don't get me wrong, it was huge. Soups, meats, breads, sweets, anything you could want. Nakoma picks up a big yellow food, with little bumps down it's slender long side.

"Try some!" she says waving it around. Instead of cutting it up she raises it to her mouth and takes a bite out of it, getting off the yellow and revealing a greyish inside. "What does it taste like?" I ask her. "I can't explain," she says with a puzzled feel in her voice. A little hesitant, I pick up one of the yellow things and take a bite out of the side.

It's perfect, I love it already. Silent men and women serve us food, heaping high quality lean roast beef on or plates with cream sauce, greens that taste fresh and bitter, cheese you can sprinkle on your noodle dishes, everything. Nakoma and Lumiere have been making small talk with my prep team, and only then do I notice Adam's not there. Adam is the male tribute, very strong but smart with orange brown hair that frames his face. He's very good looking. As if on cue Adam walks in and takes a seat next to me. Two of the silent men hurry over to him and start serving him. "Hey Belle, everyone!" he grins. We all greet him. "Sorry I'm late, I got a little distracted," he admits. He digs into the food, and I can't blame him, the food is too good to pass up. "Please, Avox, bring out the cake," Lumiere orders. Avox... I've heard the term before in a book. Ah yes, someone who's committed a crime. They take them to the Kingdom and cut off their tongues so they can't speak, and enslave them.

A pang of guilt runs through me as I realize these people serving us have been Avoxs. My stomach churns a little bit, but I know there's nothing I can do. A woman brings out the cake, a chocolate one that looks as rich as some of these Kingdomites are. They cut it and serve everyone a slice.

It melts in my mouth as I take a bite. "This is very good," Adam says. "Prepared by the best!" Nakoma informs us.

After ten more minutes I excuse myself with a thanks, realizing they aren't going to talk about strategy now, too much is going on.

I slip out the door and back into my room, brushing my teeth with an electric brush, having a machine wash my face after. I design a nightgown for myself, put it on, crawl into the bed which is specially made to remove tension, and drift off the sleep.

My sleep is full of nightmares.


End file.
